Introduction (helicopter ride)
and Frank West in the helicopter.]] Photojournalist Frank West knows he's on to something big and is willing to take great risks to get the scoop. He charters a helicopter to take him over the town of Willamette Colorado that has become the source of great mystery since all communication with its population was cut off and the military blocking off the town. , p. 30 __TOC__ Snapping photographs :See Frank's Photos for an explanation of how to take photos. As the helicopter flies over the city of Willamette, zoom in with the camera's viewfinder and focus on the carnage along Main Street. Take pictures that get Frank the most Prestige Points. The highest Prestige Point are with some kind of action in the shot. There are five high point prestige point photo opportunities that Frank can photograph from the helicopter. Since Frank can only take 30 pictures, keep each photo opportunity to a maximum of six shots. , p. 31 Don't pause the game If you press in on attempt to pause the game during this sequence (or any cut scenes), you will skip it altogether, being taken to the next gameplay segment. Only click if you want to pass this portion over, because you cannot pause taking photos from the helicopter. Photo opportunities Photo opportunity one: Three zombies feast The first photo opportunity is on the northwest corner of the sidewalk just as the helicopter begins its flight path. Zoom in and center the three zombies feasting on what appears to be the remains of another human being. Snap up to six shots. Photo opportunity two: Car zombie attack A man is on top of his white car surrounded by zombies. The helicopter hovers over this location long enough for Frank to snap six pictures. Keep the man in the center of the viewfinder and zoom in close, but not too much that you cut off any of the action. Photo opportunity three: Surrounded school bus A school bus is surrounded by zombies. The helicopter hovers over for a few moments, giving you plenty of time to snap up to six shots before moving on. Photo opportunity four: Gas station explosion A distance up the street pass the bus is Tornado gas station. Keep the gas station centered in the viewfinder, which is difficultt because the helicopter is moving. Be ready to snap a photo. An explosion destroys the station, igniting all of the zombies nearby in a gigantic ball of flame. If you are fast enough, you can take a photograph just as the gas station explodes, then take another five of the flaming zombies stumbling from the destruction. , p. 32 Photo opportunity five: Survivor falls to her death The final photo opportunity is on top of the roof of the C.W. Factory warehouse. A woman is encircled by zombies and she has nowhere to go. Try and take the photos when the woman is: # shooting the zombies with her handgun, # waiving at the helicopter for help, or # being attacked. Save at least one or two shots for the grand closing finale when a zombie grabs her and she falls to her death. Landing on the mall Frank spots a Heliport on the rooftop of the Willamette Mall and asks the pilot Ed to drop him here and come back to get him in three days. Before the helicopter can touch down, three military choppers appear and attempt to push the helicopter away from the mall. Ed gets close enough for Frank to jump out before flying off. On the Heliport, Frank encounters Carlito for the first time, a mysterious man who is not very forthcoming with information. , p. 33 After speaking with Carlito, head through the gray doorway to Carlito's right and go down the stairs to the mall's Security Room. At the bottom of the stairs is a green couch where you can save your game when the "save" action icon appears. Walk through the red door at the end of the small hallway, which is labeled "Janitor's Room". Examine the surveillance monitor for a short cutscene.Mike, Dead Rising Walkthrough Intro, Visual Walkthroughs, (November 26, 2006). Then walk through the yellow door and then through the door on the right marked "Staff Only." This door opens into a long hallway, which takes Frank out into the Entrance Plaza of the mall. , p. 34 Trivia Images File:Dead rising helicopter 2.png|Ed DeLuca's helicopter. File:Dead rising copter (3).png|About the only thing to do in this town is kill time at the shopping mall. See also Notes External links